In a Tizzy over Turkey
|publisher = Simon Spotlight Nickelodeon |pages = 32 |isbn = 068986860X }} In a Tizzy over Turkey is a children's book published by Nickelodeon. It involves Timmy and his family during Thanksgiving. Product summary Timmy is sad that there is no turkey at his Thanksgiving this year. So he wishes for the best Thanksgiving dinner ever. But there's more to Thanksgiving than just a good meal! Description After having just watched the Thanksgiving parade, Timmy gushes to Cosmo and Wanda about how he loves Thanksgiving and the dinner it presents. Wanda then goes to pack for the trip she and Cosmo are taking to Mama Cosma's for dinner. Timmy heads down to dinner, but to his dismay, he finds that his mom has opted to make a vegetarian dinner this year, including turkey-flavored tofu (or "tofurkey"). Upset, Timmy stomps back to his room. He decides to wish for the best Thanksgiving dinner ever, but Cosmo continually goofs up his request, by filling the room first with junk food, then beef jerky, and lots of live turkeys. After Wanda returns and sends the turkeys away, Timmy wishes to go some other place where there's a perfect Thanksgiving dinner. After several failed tries, they drop him off in a dining room with the perfect Thanksgiving dinner he referred to. But after Cosmo and Wanda head off to Mama Cosma's, Timmy finds out they've left him at Vicky's house. To his surprise, though, he finds out that Vicky (along with Doidle) is alone for Thanksgiving because her parents and Tootie went out to get cranberry sauce, and their car broke down. Timmy feels sorry for her, so he calls up his parents and asks them to come pick up him and Vicky, along with her folks. When they get back to Timmy's house, the dinner has gotten cold. The tofurkey bounces off the table when Mr. Turner attempts to carve it, much to the amusement of Vicky's family, while Tootie embraces Timmy and declares that she's thankful to be sitting next to him. Later that night, Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda that he's learned that being together for Thanksgiving is more important than the dinner - "even if it means tofurkey sandwiches for lunch all next week!" Trivia * This book, marks the only known appearance of Vicky and Tootie's mom and dad in print media. Gallery TizzyOverTurkeyScan1.jpg|"It is my favorite holiday with all my favorite foods." TizzyOverTurkeyScan2.jpg|"I thought we should try a vegetarian Thanksgiving this year. It is healthier." TizzyOverTurkeyScan15.jpg|"No way! Thanksgiving is for real turkey! I am not eating any of that stuff!" TizzyOverTurkeyScan3.jpg|"None of this stuff is part of Thanksgiving!" TizzyOverTurkeyScan4.jpg|"You made beef jerky! I asked for turkey!" TizzyOverTurkeyScan5.jpg|"Isn't this what you wanted? Lots of turkeys?" "Not exactly." TizzyOverTurkeyScan16.jpg|"It looks like Cosmo did not get your wish right." "That is for sure." TizzyOverTurkeyScan6.jpg|If this were animated, this would be the montage sequence. TizzyOverTurkeyScan7.jpg|Dinner at last! Or is it? TizzyOverTurkeyScan8.jpg|"Tell me why you are in my house, twerp." TizzyOverTurkeyScan9.jpg|Vicky is actually worried about her family for once... TizzyOverTurkeyScan10.jpg|...and Timmy feels a little sorry for her. TizzyOverTurkeyScan11.jpg|"I know a way to make both of our Thanksgivings better." TizzyOverTurkeyScan12.jpg|Looks pretty crowded in that car, doesn't it? TizzyOverTurkeyScan13.jpg|Vicky and her folks get a laugh at the dinner table. TizzyOverTurkeyScan14.jpg|"I learned that being together is most important." Category:Books Category:Holiday stories Category:Merchandise